1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems employing electric igniters for igniting burners, such as gas burners, and particularly to such systems which sense the temperature of the igniters to control the flow of fuel to the burners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 389,151; 2,196,442; 2,196,443; 2,417,341; 2,482,551; 2,656,883; 2,703,606; 2,981,323; 3,162,366; 3,213,922; 3,233,830; 3,400,886 and 3,807,933, contains a number of burner ignition systems including systems which sense temperature of a resistance igniter to control the operation of a gas valve to a gas burner. The prior art burner ignition systems generally have one or more deficiencies such as being unduly complex, being unreliable, being excessively costly, etc.